


where do we begin?

by banishedangels



Series: pompeii [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Cannonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, just her thoughts after and while they were telling her to take charge, specifically cassandra's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banishedangels/pseuds/banishedangels
Summary: the rubble or our sins?





	where do we begin?

Cassandra was supposed to guide them. She was the glue of the wannabe society full of confused kids and no answers. 

What were they supposed to do? Who was going to lead them? Nobody had answers -- except Cassandra. And now she’s dead. 

Great. Fucking wonderful. 

How fucking convenient, Allie thought, that as soon as I need her the most she’s gone. I spent years hating her shadow and now that it’s not there, I miss it. How fucking wonderful. 

Two weeks later, she was called down to the kitchen and was told to take Cassandra’s place. “You can use their sympathy for Cassandra’s death,” Gordie tells her. 

“Fuck you.” There isn’t much else to say, really. How could she do that? Besides the death sentence that was bound to bring, who was that going to help? Allie sure as hell didn’t have the answers. 

“We’ll help you make all decisions. We’ll stand with you.” 

How was that going to help? Allie was still supposed to be the figurehead. If somebody was going to get shot again, it would be Allie just for being in charge. 

“Fuck you,” she repeated, spat out. What the hell did they want from her? Did they want her dead? If they wanted somebody in charge that bad, any one of them could have used the pity. Gordie, the poor nerd boy hopelessly in love with the girl way out of his league. Will, the poor homeless boy who only wanted to help -- and oh, didn’t you hear? The family who loves him just lost a member. How tragic! Any one of the football players could have used Cassandra’s death to unify them. 

What a fucking joke. 

“I’ll think about it.” She stormed upstairs. 

\---

It takes her five days to decide. Those five days are filled with Will’s endless rambling, but, God, can’t he leave her alone? Just a few weeks ago, he denied her (which, really, truly, was okay but can’t he give her a fucking break? Give her some sympathy? Give her some damn pity and goddamn space?) and they’d spent weeks in awkward silences until somebody interrupted it. 

“Can’t you leave me alone?” She hissed at him one evening when he’d followed her to her room. “Fuck off, Will.”

“No. You have to do this, Allie.” 

“You’re killing me. You’re killing me and for what?”

“This town is going to dissolve into chaos-” 

“For what, Will? What do you think I can do? You think I’ll suddenly gain perfect leadership skills that nobody will question? That’s not gonna happen Cassandra was the leader and now she’s fucking dead. I am not Cassandra. I can’t step into her fucking shoes just for this stupid town-” 

“But you will. You have to.” 

“I don’t have to do shit! You fucking do it if you want it done so bad.” 

“I can’t. Nobody can but you because-” 

“Because what? Because I’m basically my sister? I’m not, Will. We’re two different people and I thought you, of all people, would get that but apparently I was wrong.” 

“I get it, Allie. I do. But somebody has to fill her shoes and if you don’t do it, somebody else will. Campbell or Harry.” 

She sniffed. “Fuck you. That’s not an answer. Get out.” 

Will stared at her. 

“Get the hell out! Get the fuck out of my room!” she shrieked. 

He left. 

\---

That night, she went downstairs to see the committee at her table. “Fine. I’ll do it. But you all have to help me with the decisions. You have to protect me.” Selfishly, she said, “I don’t want to die.” 

Grizz nodded. “We will, I promise.” 

She sniffed. “Good. What do we do first?”

**Author's Note:**

> damn i always thought that if i ever published works i'd be the kind to publish 10k fics but i guess i don't have it in me :/


End file.
